What makes Zuko cry
by HarmonicJay
Summary: This is an OC/Zuko pairing. Hope you guys like it! Please don't hate too hard!


(This takes place in Book Three, the Western Air Temple, where Zuko wants to join the Avatar.)

Katara, Toph, Sokka, and Aang watched Zuko. With one swift move, Katara sent a wave of water towards Zuko.

A shadow nearby pounced, jumping in front of the prince to take the water for him, crying,"Stop! It's not what you think!"

The water hit its target, and the shadow fell to the ground, coughing as it tried to get water out of its throat, nose, and eyes. Zuko looked at the being, slightly stunned by the sudden rescue.

"Who are you? I can easily fight myself. I don't need your help." Zuko asked it.

The being stood up trembling to gain balance and took off the black hood. It revealed a beautiful girl with soft pale skin, black hair with brown highlights, and gentle reddish orange eyes.

"You mean you don't remember me?" she said.

Zuko almost fell to his feet. "S-Sakura?! How? It's been so long..."

Sakura smiled, and Zuko embraced her, his eyes brimming with never-seen tears. The gang just stared, wondering what was happening. Zuko turned to face the others.

"This is Sakura, my best friend from before I was banished. She was my only friend, the only one who really understood me. See my scar? She has the exact replica, except on the other eye. Both done by my father. Sakura was originally from the Southern Water Tribe, taken as a waterbender prisoner when she was young to the Fire Nation. She never knew her parents after that. Somehow the Fire Nation generals taught her firebending along with her natural born waterbending, and so she became a fire nation legend. She was brought to the palace to be trained as the first ever two bender general. That's where she met me."

Sokka snorted. "Right, that girl is totally the "two bender". Woah, amazing."

Zuko clenched his fist, but Sakura stopped him. She lifted a hand and drew water out of her water pouch, and with the other hand she lit fire. Sokka's jaw dropped to the ground and Katara sighed and smacked it back up. Sakura laughed gently and continued her story.

"One day when Zuko and I were playing, he got called inside. I waited and waited, but he never came out. Eventually I went inside and headed for his room when I heard yelling and noise. I snuck up to the wall and listened next to the door. "He's leaving." Fire Lord Ozai yelled. "No! I will protect him with my life!" His wife cried. I turned to run but tripped. Ozai came out and saw me, an evil smile on his face. "I believe all of you need to be taught a lesson." Ozai said. Zuko's mom was dragged away, screaming for Ozai not to hurt us, but he turned to us. He struck us both with fire, our scars indefinitely permanent. He banished me for playing with Zuko and for eavesdropping. Soon all tribe leaders had heard about me and stayed away from me. I never knew why, all I knew was that I was an outcast and I would always be. I found out that Zuko was banished awhile after I was, so I set out to look for him. After all these years I came here, so here I am."

(The battle between Zuko and Azula)

Zuko dodged and shot flame after flame. Azula growled as she tried to hit her brother with her fire, but failed every time. Giving up after several tries, she summoned her lightning and aimed it at Zuko, who was ready to deflect it. She narrowed her piercing eyes to Sakura and shot it at her.

Zuko widened his eyes and dove in front of her, yelling,"No!"

The lightning struck his chest, and Zuko fell to the palace grounds, trembling in pain. Sakura gasped and began to run towards him. Azula shot another ray of lightning at her, and Sakura jumped back. Azula ran after her, and Sakura rode a wave of water and hid behind a pillar. She eyed the sewer and the chains and formed an idea. Azula jumped towards her and Sakura froze them both in a block of ice. She blew gently so that the ice would melt only around her, and chained azula down to the sewer. The ice became water and poured down the drain. Azula growled as Sakura ran over to Zuko's side. Taking water out of her pouch, she placed her hands on his chest and began healing him.

Zuko winced and relaxed, looking at Sakura."Thank you, Sakura."

Sakura shook her head with tears flowing down her face. "It should be you that I should be thanking."

Zuko stood up and watched his sister crying and shooting fire out of her mouth, yelling and screaming. Zuko defeated her. He was to be the new fire lord. But first, Aang must defeat Ozai.


End file.
